Five things he taught me before he left
by tidbit22
Summary: Follows Ponyboy through multiple different situations throughout different years. For each scenario Ponyboy remembers a time after his brother got drafted when all he did was teach him five different things.


**1967**

It's a typical Saturday night. Well, as typical as Saturday gets without Sodapop. He's been gone for roughly four months now, but it still bothers me. Usually, I get through days fine, without really missing him too much. Saturdays are rough, though.

Saturdays were his night to go out on the town. Get crazy with Steve and Two-bit. Go hunting girls down at the Dingo or the drive-in and tear up the strip. He'd go with Darry to their high school parties, and I watched longingly as their truck would pull out of the driveway. On Saturdays, dancing was always on the table. Soda could be making moves up on the spot and still look good. Saturdays were his night, and they're a little weird without him.

Despite that, I'm gonna go out and try to have some fun of my own. Curly called telling me a party of sorts is going down at Cal's, the second bar in town and the only one I am somewhat allowed to frequent.

"Hey Darry, Can I take the truck?" I walk into the living room, grabbing the keys off the kitchen table.

"Where you going?" He's sitting on the porch, hollerin' through the screen door.

Two-bit laughs. "Little Ponyboy Curtis got a date?"

I let the screen slam behind me. "Nah, party."

Both of them look surprised, I don't know why. I've been going to lots of parties these past few months. Then I remember it's Saturday. Oh, maybe that's why they're surprised. Shocked that I'm actually being social instead of hanging out in my room on Soda's night. Or maybe they've realized that Little Ponyboy Curtis has a better social life.

"Be back by one," Darry tells me sternly, giving me his best parental glare. It didn't take long for it to stop working all that well, once I realized there was no actual heat to hit. "And if I find out you drove after drinking more than one beer…"

He doesn't need to finish his sentence, I know what's implied. I'll never be allowed to leave the house ever again. You best believe that Darry would know too, the man somehow has a built-in breathalyzer.

"Thanks, see ya!" I run off the porch and hop into the truck. My seat belt's on and I'm watching the rearview as I back out of the driveway. Soda's voice filters into my head.

"_Pony, I'm gonna teach you how to drive today." He makes this announcement as we're eating breakfast. _

_I start smiling as Darry starts scowling. He shuts the idea down pretty quickly. "Absolutely not. We don't need another speed demon in the family. God knows I can't deal with more tickets." _

_I'm about to protest, seeing as I turn sixteen in a few months. I need to know how to drive, and I would love to learn from Sodapop. He's dealing with cars practically 24/7. Soda stops however and looks down at the floor. "C'mon Dar. Let me teach him, I'm leaving in a few weeks." _

_Who would have thought six words could ruin your morning? They brought me back to the painful reality of my brother's draft letter. The unspoken, impending sense of loss we needed to feel all over again. But those six words have a positive impact too, they're almost magic. Because, as soon as Sodapop says them, Darry says yes. _

_I'm sitting in the driver's seat of our red Ford, unable to wipe the smile off my face. This is actually happening. Soda's sitting in the front, watching me carefully and Darry's sitting in the back. No doubt grabbing what our father called the "oh Jesus!" handle. _

"_Alright kiddo, what's the first thing you've gotta do?"_

_I turn to him, trying to decipher if what I'm about to say is right. "Check my mirrors?" _

"_Yep!" He's smiling as I check them and turn the ignition. "Now, put the car in reverse. Then gently place your foot on the gas. Don't forget to turn the wheel and keep the car straight as you back out." _

_I check my mirrors once more before putting the car in gear. Placing my arm on the back of Soda's chair, I watch out the back window as I reverse. There're no cars coming, thankfully. We're out on the road before I even realize what I've done. _

"_Yes, Pony!" Soda laughs, "Now, drive up the street." _

_As we drive I catch Darry in the rearview, noticing he's smiling and his hand is no longer clinging to the handle. There's a smile on my face now too. _

His favourite song's on the radio, I roll the windows down and crank the volume up. Screaming, _I love you, baby! _to all of Tulsa. _And if it's quite alright, _I'm passing the DX wishing he still worked there. _Trust in me when I say... oh pretty baby! _The keys are shoved in my pocket as I walk into Cal's, his song stuck in my head.

#1 How to drive

* * *

**1968**

Our school always does dances every season, right now our fall formal is in full swing. I haven't been to one of these since Angela Shepard put a hit out on me. Somehow, Darry forced me into one of Sodapop's suits and pushed me into going. I don't know what's worse, that I'm here or that Darry's chaperoning. Either way, I want to die.

"You should ask her to dance." I jump as my big brother comes up behind me.

"You scared the shit outta me." I hiss and he laughs. I roll my eyes, trying to seem indifferent. "Ask who to dance?"

"That girl you've been starring at for the last five minutes."

Shit, I think, is it really that obvious? If my big brother knew then surely she knows? This is great, just great. I want to burst into a ball of flames right here, but I manage to keep my cool. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughs, making a move to ruffle my hair before, thankfully, realizing it would embarrass the hell outta me. "I bet you don't."

He walks away from me, heading towards Mrs. Day. Oooh, that's why he's here, I think as I watch him talk to her. I remember they graduated together and I can't help but think at least one of us might get some action tonight.

My attention turns back to Annie. She looks gorgeous in that blue dress with her hair down like that. I've only ever seen it up. She definitely has the best make up of all the girls, it's so subtle you hardly notice it. And that smile. God, that smile could light up the world. Snap out of it, I tell myself, go and talk to her.

"_Kid, you need to get some action." Steve drawls, sitting on the hood of his car. "You're gonna die a virgin." _

_My ears are going red and my face is hot. I know Steve's just joking, his smile and light punch tell me so, but right now his words seem like a real possibility. _

_Soda jumps off the car. "Let's do it!" _

_Steve throws a bottle cap at him. "Do what, crazy?" _

_I'm watching as Soda goes to hit Steve over the head, and laugh as he misses. Steve wrestles my brother to the ground and pins him. Only letting up when he hears what we're going to do. "We are gonna teach Pony how to pick up a girl." _

Before I know it, I'm walking over to Annie and her friends. I really want this to go well, Annie's the first girl I've been interested in since Kathy broke up with me. She's so smart and kind and pretty and… get a grip Ponyboy. Remember, you need confidence.

"_Confidence is the most important thing." Soda tells me. "You can't be stumbling over your words." _

_Steve decides to interject here. "Soda, confidence isn't exactly the kid's strong point." _

_We're back home now. I'm stuck on the couch as these two dumbasses lecture me on how to get a girl, all the while arguing about what my strong points are. I can't help but roll my eyes as they talk about me like I'm not even here. _

"_Good point, what else does he got?" _

"_Got you beat on looks Sodapop, so I guess that's something." _

"_He's brainy too, that'll be helpful." _

"_A little small still." _

"_He'll grow more, don't worry." _

"_I dunno kid, just say some poem or something. Chicks might dig that stuff." Steve pats me on the shoulder and leaves. I'm almost thankful, he's been here most of the day and I need a break from him. _

_I'm starring at the floor, this wasn't helpful at all. Steve's right, I'm dying a virgin. Soda kneels in front of me and tilts my head up. "Ponyboy, just be yourself. Girls like it when guys aren't afraid to be who they are… How do you think Steve got Evie?" _

_We both laugh at that and I realize he's right. Steve was just his obnoxious loud-mouthed self and he got himself a great girl. I didn't realize that Soda wasn't done. _

_He sits on the couch beside me and wraps me in a hug. "You're a good kid. Any girl would be lucky to have you." _

Alright, deep breath. This is it. I finally make it over to the group of girls. "Hi, Annie."

She smiles and I almost melt. "Hi, Ponyboy."

I stare at her for a few seconds, only coming back to reality when her friends giggle. My face is getting redder by the second and I know I'm struggling. Remember Ponyboy, just be your self. "You... You look really pretty."

"Thanks." I don't miss the blush that forms on her cheeks.

"I.. um… I was wondering… wondering if…" Jesus Christ. Steve would be laughing at me so much right now. Apparently in the three months since my breakup I've completely forgotten how to speak to women. "Wondering if you'd like to dance."

Good Job Pony! Ya did it!

She laughs. "Sure."

I'm leading her onto the dance floor as I catch Darry's eye. He's smiling at me as he dances with Mrs. Day. Good for him. When Paul Anka starts singing all my attention is back on Annie. _Put your head on my shoulder… _and what's surprising is that she actually does. I can't help but smile as we spend the rest of the night dancing together.

#2 How to talk to girls

* * *

**1970**

Tommy's basement smells like weed and cheap beer, not that I'm complaining. The smoke curls in the air, creating a kind of bubble around the poker table. I'm reminded of late nights playing in Curly Shepard's basement, stealing joints from Tim's stash.

It's a Sunday night, and I probably should be studying. Darry would not be happy if he knew I was here instead of my dorm room. At the same time, I figure it's ok since I don't have a morning class tomorrow.

My attention is brought back to the game as Tommy puts five tens into the pot, raising it by twenty dollars. None of us have much money, being college students and all, but we're betting whatever we have. Most of mine is my half of the paycheck.

It's just Tommy and me left, everyone else has folded. They're all watching us intently, trying to see who will win the now 100 dollars. I check, putting in the same amount of money as Tommy. All eyes are back to him.

"_How do you always win?" I throw my cards down, glaring at my older brother. I'm pretty good at poker, but Sodapop is the one person I can never beat. _

_He laughs, slinging an arm around me. "You're good at the math part of poker, I'm good at the lying side. I can always tell when someone's bluffing."_

"_Wish I could do that." _

"_Ah, I'll teach you." He picks up the cards. "Yo, Steve. Get your ass in here, we're playing poker."_

_Steve comes and sits at the table, it's just him and Soda that's playing. I watch as Soda deals, calm and collected. _

"_See how his shoulders slump like that?" He whispers, "That's how you know he has a bad hand." _

_I nod, trying to watch Steve as intently as my brother is. _

"_If he gets intimidating, he'll bluff. He'll be keeping eye contact or something like that, just watch." _

_Sure enough, Steve sat up straight in his chair and leaned forward. He stared Soda down even after he placed a bet. Soda ended up winning that game like it was nothing. Steve was pissed because he was out twenty dollars. _

I watch as Tommy sits up straight and looks me in the eye. "All in."

He's trying to scare me, and it might've worked had I not seen his shoulders slump when his cards were dealt. Had I not been coached by my brother for situations like this. I push the rest of my money into the middle.

"Damn it!" Tommy ends up saying a few more choice words.

My brother's advice on this subject has never failed me, and I need to make sure I remind Darry of that when he gets 150 dollars in the mail. It's half of the money, and I know he'll want to know where it came from.

#3 How to tell when someone's bluffing

* * *

**1967**

The ambulance finally arrives and I watch as they load Mark into it, Bryon jumping in right next to him. I can't think, that bottle was meant for me. It should be me in the back of that ambulance, I should be the one bleeding from my skull. I watch it drive off, lights disappearing down the road.

I spot Kathy standing by herself on the edge of the crowd. Bryon was her date, I remember. I want to walk over to her, but I'm scared Bryon will bash my head in. I know he doesn't like me.

"Ponyboy, right?" Great, now she's approaching me.

I nod. "Sorry about this."

She shrugs. It's incredibly awkward, but I don't want to talk and make it worse. Plus, Bryon killing me if I talk to her is definitely a possibility. He already told me he wished the bottle had collided with my head instead of Mark's. Come to think of it, I wish the bottle had hit me instead of Mark.

They won't have a way to get home, I realize. If Mark gets released, Bryon won't be able to drive him without his car. I turn back to Kathy. "We should go to the hospital, they don't have a method of transportation."

I sound like a massive dork, but whatever. Kathy nods and grabs me, walking through the parking lot before finally stopping at a car. "This is Bryon's. It's unlocked, but he has the keys."

_It's way too hot out today, leaving the DX practically empty. Only three people have shown up in the last three hours, leaving Steve, Soda, and me to our own devices. We're sitting in the garage, screwing around with Steve's car._

"_C'mere kiddo." Soda beckons me into the front seat of Steve's parked car. "Today you're learning how to hot-wire a car. Frankly, it's embarrassing that you're my brother and you still can't at fifteen." _

_I smile. "Frankly is a big word Sodapop. Plus, I'm sure you didn't know how to hot-wire a car at fifteen either." _

"_Nope." Steve leans into the window. "We've known since twelve. Tried to steal your dad's truck that time, remember soda?" _

"_Shit yeah. He was so pissed." Soda laughs. "Ok, so Ponyboy you're gonna take off the steering column." _

_My hands shake as I dismantle Steve's car a little. I can feel him watching me through the open window and I know I'm dead meat if I break anything important._

"_Yeah, just like that kiddo… Ok, now take those two wires… yep, alright now be careful…" _

_We sit in Steve's running a car, a huge smile on my face. Soda's looking proud next to me, even Steve looks happy that I managed to do it on the first try. I don't think I'll eve have to do it, but it's a good skill to have. _

_Soda ruffles my grease-less hair, "Good job kiddo." _

I smile as the car starts and we pull out of the parking lot.

"How'd you learn where to do that?" Kathy asks.

"My older brother taught me." And I miss him, but memories like that make him being over there bearable.

Byron drops me off at the house later that night. Darry's sitting on the couch listening to the radio when I walk in. I'm hoping he doesn't look up and see my face, but I know there's a fat chance of that happening.

Sure enough. "What happened to you?"

"Angela Shepard put out a hit on me." He looks confused and I smile. "I'll explain tomorrow morning."

"You're ok thought?"

"Yeah." I laugh. "I hot-wired a car tonight."

#4 How to hot-wire a car

* * *

**1968**

Leaves blow off trees, letting me know autumn is in full bloom. The colours have started to disappear as bare trees line the city. It's getting colder and maybe that's fitting.

The cemetery hasn't changed that much in three months. I was last here in August, but it feels like I was here yesterday. Feels like I was just here, watching my brother's funeral.

I pass Johnny and Dally first, stopping at their stones to say hello. Guiltily apologizing because I haven't been here in a while. I couldn't step foot in here, not since we buried Sodapop, until today. I tell Johnny how much I miss him. It's been hard without him, even after two years. I tell Dallas about Tim getting arrested and then shipped out. He'd want to know.

I stop to talk to mom and dad too. I tell them all about their first grandchild, how much of a happy kid Patrick is. I tell them how Darry is still single but is still the best parental figure on the block. I tell them that everyone misses them and that we always have. Tell them how much I needed them when Soda was killed.

His grave is next and I swallow hard when I see his name carved into that stone. Born November 13th, 1948… it's his birthday. I have to remember that this was always a possibility.

"_Ponyboy? You awake?" _

"_I am now," I say gently. I'm not being snippy with him. Not tonight. "What's up?" _

_He sighs, propping himself up against the headboard. "We need to talk." _

"_Ok." _

_Our room feels unnaturally cold tonight even though it's March. The blankets can't stop the shivers I'm getting every few minutes no matter how hard I want them to. The posters and pictures no longer bring the comfort they once used to. _

"_I know you don't want me saying anything like this… but… if I…" _

"_Soda, stop. Don't." I can't help the pleading in my voice. _

"_No. I have to, ok?" He wipes his face hurriedly, then composes himself. "There is a chance I am not coming back, ok. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true." _

_I nod quickly, wiping away my own tears. I've spent weeks trying not to think about this. To push it as far away from my mind as I can. Now I have to deal with it. _

"_It'll hurt, I know. It'll hurt a lot." His voice is shaking. "And I know you will be devastated." _

_I don't dare say anything for fear of losing it. _

"_But, after a while, you are going to smile again. You are going to start feeling the hurt less. You are going to laugh. Laugh so hard it hurts. You are going to be able to think of me, without the urge to set something on fire." He laughs a little after that. I do to a little, that'd definitely be my reaction. _

_He puts his arm around me and squeezes. "You are going to put one foot in front of the other, ok? Just do that until you smile, then keep going until you laugh. Then keep going for the rest of time. Just like with mom and dad." _

"_I...I.. don't know if I can do that… if you… you…" I can't even say it. _

"_Yes, you can do that." He whispers. "Tell me you're going to be ok. I can't go if I don't hear you say that." _

_I don't want to say it because then he'd stay. But I know that's not the case, he'll have to go either way. If I don't say it, he won't have peace of mind. "I'm going to be ok." _

"_I love you Ponyboy." _

"I'm trying Soda. I promise I'm trying so hard. I just miss you so much… so so much… Your kid misses you too. He's a wonderful boy, too much like his daddy." I try to laugh, but it comes out as a sob.

"We're going to be ok Soda. All of us, eventually. I promise."

#5 How to be ok

** For this I wanted to focus on the relationship between Ponyboy and Sodapop. So the seen with Kathy is from That Was Then This is Now, and I changed it so Soda was the one that taught Ponyboy how to hot-wire a car. Also, Can't take my eyes off of you, by Frankie Valli and Put your head on my shoulder, by Paul Anka. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot.**

* * *

**Ok, so I've edited this a little because I'm working on a new Story and the timing just doesn't work out. So I've made it so that the timing works now. Thanks. **


End file.
